


澳耀 | Pillow Talk

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Relationships: 澳耀
Kudos: 4





	澳耀 | Pillow Talk

Pillow Talk

王耀翻了身，盯着天花板放空。  
王濠镜在他身侧，呼吸平稳安定，王耀侧头看，房间里太暗，他还是在模糊辨认出那人鼻尖时不禁勾起嘴角，面对他时的平和仿佛早已成本能。手搭在被角，忍不住又替人往上拉一拉；过两天要降温，这会就在下雨，他总习惯性在意身旁人，可不能让人着凉。  
窗外雨势很急，不是温和春雨，倒像是憋着劲把去年迟到数月的雨水一次性补齐。王耀没有什么睡意，睁着眼睛在黑暗里听风雨夹杂，呼出一口气。  
被褥传来一小阵窸窣，接着是王濠镜还带困倦的低沉嗓音：“瞓唔着？”  
问句来得突然，王耀隔了一两秒才找回自己的声音：“不是睡不着。我吵醒你了？”  
王濠镜低声说了句没有，侧卧着，一只手伸出被窝，搭在王耀那边，嘀嘀咕咕，也不好判断到底醒没醒，只听到了一句，有点热。  
热还抱我？王耀倒没这么说，他小幅度把手也伸出来，好吧，看上去是有点闷着，就当透透气。指尖习惯成自然，不加思考便触上另一人的皮肤，干燥且温热，情不自禁用掌心包裹。王濠镜贴近了些，在王耀颈边莫蹭了几下，像是终于恢复些神智，问王耀：“怎么不睡？”  
“五千多岁的人了，不睡也是可以的。”王耀老神在在，依旧盯着天花板。  
两人沉默了一会儿，房间里只听得见窗外风雨，爱人呼吸就在耳边，是另一种形式的静谧。  
最先打破安静的还是王濠镜，他看上去要对王耀的睡眠问题展现不依不饶的一面，一出口却让王耀好气又好笑：“五千岁也不能说不睡就不睡，嗯……倚老卖老。”  
你是真的没睡醒吧？王耀转了回去，捏人脸颊做做样子，对某个用词表示反对：“憋了半天，你就会这句？”语气柔和又带笑，王濠镜被他捏脸的动作逗得也有些想笑，微小的痛觉倒是让他真的彻底清醒了，握住王耀的手，说话也是轻轻的：咁唔瞓了，不如倾下计。  
还聊什么天啊，不困吗，小朋友？语句轻得几乎像气声，说要反驳，却还是默许了对方紧紧扣住手指的动作，没有挣开，放心地感受着这份熟悉的亲昵。  
王濠镜揉了揉王耀的指尖，没再说话了。王耀继续往上看，路灯灯光从窗帘缝隙里钻进来映到墙上，王耀在回想夜空晴朗时投射到室内的皎白月光，偶尔从夜里醒来就能看见，他也放空思绪，直到困意再次袭来。一分一秒过得很快，久到王耀以为王濠镜已经睡过去了，才忽然听见他开口问道：“先生梦见过我吗？”  
王耀愣了一下，微微侧脸瞄了眼，视线又转回去。  
刚刚。他说。

王濠镜显然是没想到这个答案，手上轻抚的动作也停顿下来。  
“那……梦见什么了？”  
“跟你一起骑车晒太阳呢，”王耀笑了起来，语调也变得轻快。他是真的梦见过，恍惚间记得跟王濠镜在熟悉的街上骑着车，从小巷到海边，阳光很灿烂，照在背上暖和舒适：“挺好的，一次绿色环保的约会。”他转转眼珠，又补充道：“你该不会是闷在家里太无聊了、觉得情人节在家约会的提议太土了？不得了，执念强得梦里都不放过我——”  
“没有的事，”真是越说越离谱，王濠镜强忍笑意，指尖拨了几下王耀的耳垂：“你在哪，我就在哪。”  
真会说话，王耀在心里嘀咕，又因为确信这句话的诚挚和分量，他无论如何都不会只是轻飘飘放在心上。  
画面涌上来，有幽暗的海潮，明灭的渔火，船舶停靠的鸣笛，海水不断拍打上岸的哗啦声。  
雨越下越大，雨水撞在窗户上声响扰人，王耀在看灯光落在墙上的几条线，雨水也在蜿蜒淌下，几乎要盖过梦里反复的海浪声。  
王耀终于又开口了：“刚骗你的。”  
“我梦见你失眠了。”  
王濠镜似乎一时半会不知道该如何接话，这样的梦境看上去不太像能让王耀大半夜不睡觉默默操心，便有些不明所以道：“唔，我睡得挺好的。”  
他自顾自说下去：“没呢，那是你还没回来的时候。”  
看见你在海边站了很久，那个渔村也破破烂烂的；后来你站在港口码头，也不知道你在往哪边看，晚上回去了也辗转反侧难以入睡——  
王濠镜在这时揽住他：“倒也没有翻来覆去那么夸张。”  
“嗯？这是重点吗？”王耀觉得自己都要被逗笑了；可这自然是笑不出来的，只能一下又一下用指腹摩挲对方手背上的青筋，接着再滑进指缝。  
“没事的……都过去了。”他轻拍几下王耀的手臂。王耀很少在他面前这样流露对当年之事的介怀。倒不能说完全的意外，他只是很少作这样的设想。王濠镜对睡梦的记忆多少还停留在轻哄孩童入睡的大哥那里，雷电轰鸣的惊扰，风雨交加的嘈杂，或是孩童们偶尔的着凉咳嗽，王耀全都淡然处之，直到这样一份柔软的情绪需求猝不及防在他面前抖落。于是吻落在颈侧，他用王耀曾经的安慰话语来安抚，梦总归是梦，他就在这里，没有失眠，更没有离别。  
很快，他便感觉到王耀好像挪得更近了些，两人甚至不约而同长呼了一口气。王耀再出声，话语就又是带笑的：“怎么一副如释重负的样子，小朋友不要故作老成啊。”  
王濠镜不说话了，安静地抱着王耀，等王耀接下去的动作。王耀与他面对面相视，勾着他脖子轻轻吻了吻，语气总算有难以掩饰的倦意：“嗯，困了。你要不要给我来点晚安曲？”  
“那先躺好，”王濠镜笑着说，一板一眼抓着王耀的手放回被窝，拍拍被角：“躺好了，就给先生唱。”  
他凑过去，听见渐弱雨声下绵长的呼吸，唇瓣贴在了王耀额头。

晚安。

FIN.

15/02/20


End file.
